glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Frisk
Frisk is the protagonist of Glitchtale. They have appeared in every single episode so far. Their gender is confirmed to be male, but will probably be referred to a "they" throughout Season They are voiced by Strelok, who also voices Akumu & Flowey and provides the SFX and sound editing. Appearance Frisk is a child that appears to be around twelve or thirteen years old. They have brown shoulder-length hair, which sometimes appears longer. In one of Camila's art collabs with Kitmast, it was revealed that they have red eyes when their LV becomes 19 (even though they're usually shut). They wear brown shorts, brown shoes, and a blue sweater that has a purple stripe in the middle. Early Life Not much is known about Frisk's life before they climbed Mount Ebott. However, it was revealed post that they didn't exactly have a life beforehand. After discovering the Underground, according to a post , Love Part 1, and another post, they have seen every single ending and all dialogue that could be offered. Eventually, they activated HARD MODE and decided to do a genocide route. Personality Frisk's personality is usually somewhat ambiguous. Their character sheet states that "after getting bored of the Pacifist Route, they started the Genocide Route, and that Chara awakened and waited until Frisk passed the Point of No Return, to see if they truly desired a Genocide Ending.". Betty describes Frisk as "kind and innocent" but she cut off when she found out about what they've done in their Genocide Route. This means that she finds Genocide Frisk's actions disgusting, which is further proof that she has standards. While pretending to be a pacifist, Frisk tended to avoid hurting others and seemed to hate killing. They acted kind around other people/monsters and would always try to understand and sympathize with other's problems. Also, they always stood up for what they believed in. According to My Sunshine, Frisk believes in equality between humanity and Monsterkind. In fact, this likely qualifies to both their Pacifist and Genocide versions. In fact, another thing that both "versions" have is that Frisk always relied on their ability to Reset so they could go back in the past to fix their mistakes. However, Genocide Frisk is vastly different from Pacifist Frisk. Genocide Frisk often lacks emotion but shows visible HATE towards their enemies (which mostly qualifies to Betty). They are, according to a post, they feel immensely guilty because of their horrendous actions. They lacked responsibility and seemed to struggle with accepting the consequences to their actions. However, in Love Part 2, Frisk decided to take on any of the consequences they have to face, which has reflected some character development. Abilities |-|Abilities= * Sacrifice : The glitches gave Frisk the ability to place their soul within a monster soul without dying. However, they are unable to go back to their body after this incident. * A Little Help: When in need, and ONLY if their intentions are good, Frisk can use "A Little Help" calling all the other human souls to their aid. * Armor of the Red: Frisk can project a shield of DETERMINATION, which has the ability to block almost anything, and create a sword of DETERMINATION. *'Flash Step': Frisk can teleport to a certain destination if they want to, this only happened during their battle with Betty and they have never done this in other episodes. |-|Special Abilities= * RESET : The power to start all over again. At the same time, everyone will forget everything that happened in the past (Except Sans, Gaster, Flowey, and Chara). RESET was giving the power to do everything to Frisk but in the "Continue" episode, Frisk broke RESET button. since this event, the RESET ability doesn't work anymore. * SAVE and LOAD : Frisk had this ability until "Continue" episode, they lost this ability when they broke RESET. * but it refused : If Frisk succeeds in being too determined and if Frisk dies during a battle, Frisk can immediately return to battle and their broken soul will reunite. Frisk will return with maximum HP as if it had never been damaged. History Megalomaniac At the beginning of the episode, Frisk, who almost completed the genocide route (When they're in the point of no return as referred in the character sheet.), encountered Sans in the judgment hall. Where, like in the game, they fought. Frisk attempted to kill him many times, but all of their attempts failed. Eventually, they attempted to RESET. However, Chara stopped them and trapped them in a dark void which is most likely made out of HATE. (Chara was consumed by HATE at the time, which is why they took over.) Chara soon entered the judgement hall and challenged Sans. They fought together, but they avoided all of Sans' attacks. Right before they could kill him, Frisk managed to break out of the dark void. They sacrificed themselves to save his life by jumping in front of him. They then gave Sans their soul, which drastically raised his power and gave him control over the timelines. He then killed Chara and pressed the RESET button. Yet Darker Frisk met Sans at his Waterfall Sentry Station. He soon decided to take them to Grillby's via a "shortcut". ]] However, Frisk somehow ended up in the Waterfall Hallway. They nervously entered the Grey Room. They soon found to Gaster, who trapped them and began to fight them so he could take their soul. But, Sans soon appeared and the two escaped the room. However this resulted Gaster becoming (partly) materialized, causing him to get stronger. Sans, who knew that he couldn't defeat him, told Frisk to give him their soul. However, Gaster attacked Sans and attempted to take Frisk's soul. Luckily, their soul broke free and it rushed on over to Sans. He absorbed their soul and began to fight Gaster. After an intense battle, Gaster was cast down back to the void, though it was unclear whether he was completely destroyed or not. *Determination Frisk met Sans at his Hotland Hot Dog Stand and they discussed the glitches. He told Frisk to watch out for anything odd. ]] As soon as they left, they noticed that the door to Alphys' Lab had been blasted open. Frisk walked into the lab, and then entered the True Lab. As they walked along the path, they stepped on the dust of a deceased Amalgamates, slightly horrifying. But, they failed to notice that Chara was spying on them from behind. When Frisk arrived at the Determination extractor, Chara finally confronted them. They revealed that they found out that they only needed determination to exist. Therefore they wanted to steal their determination so they could accomplish their goals. They proceeded to use their HATE to grab Frisk and shove them into the Extractor. But, neither of them noticed, that Flowey was watching them. Once Sans and Flowey arrived, Chara created a shield of HATE around the extractor and they decided to fight. After a tough battle, Frisk's Determination is fully removed from their SOUL and the barrier around the extractor vanished. Unfortunately, Chara managed to steal the Determination. Frisk was carried back to Sans' lab, and a post credits cut-scene says that they were still alive, but unconscious. Your Best Friend ]] Frisk woke up but was in distress upon finding out that they no longer have their Determination. They noticed that Sans and Flowey were working on a strange machine, which Sans used in order to return Gaster to his physical form. Sans soon asked Gaster to take him, Flowey, and Frisk to the secret chamber containing the that held the six human souls in their designated pods. Sans then handed the souls over to Flowey in order to transform into Omega Flowey. Chara, upon hearing the commotion, encountered them with pure confidence. It wasn't long before they engaged in battle with Sans, Omega Flowey, and Gaster while Frisk was protected by a shield. At one point, Chara used a whip and used to tear off one of Omega Flowey's arms. Sans, Gaster, and Frisk all seemed horrified by this. Chara then attempted to kill him. Luckily, he was saved by Sans. Soon, Gaster put down the shield in order to attack Chara. But they then attempted to kill Frisk. Sans tried to sacrifice himself to save them, but Gaster took the blow instead. As a result, he lost a huge chunk of his HP. This then enraged Sans who then used his special attack, causing him to create countless Gaster blasters. Chara, who tried to use a shield to protect themselves, failed to stop the attack. The sound of a SOUL snapping in half then played. Everyone seemed relieved at first. But then, a red beam charged at Omega Flowey that came from the smoke cloud, Sans managed to save Omega Flowey by cutting the wires that kept him secure to the ceiling, but Sans then lost consciousness. Chara, who's Determination allowed them to survive Sans' attack, proceeded to create a giant powerful ball of HATE and hurled it towards Omega Flowey. In order to protect himself, he used the six human souls to protect himself. Sadly, he lost them in the process and was transformed back into Flowey Frisk, upon seeing that Chara was about to finish off Flowey, regains their Determination to create a red shield to block the attack, and uses "A Little Help." They give Flowey their soul in the process in order to transform into Asriel. Continue A few scenes into the episode, Chara told Asriel about Frisk's '''true personality and the fact that they started the genocide route on their own. So it was all their fault the timelines are glitching. They then created the ERASE button and told him to press it or else '''Frisk would use their friends as toys forever. However, Asriel, who believed that they deserved a second chance, destroyed the ERASE button. He and Chara then began to fight. During the battle, Asriel told Frisk that he couldn't fight Chara. But, he knew how to make them change their mind. He attacked them with the traits of the SOULs he absorbed, including Frisk's determination. Asriel managed to get rid of the HATE inside Chara. They managed to use what was left of their soul in order to turn it into a trait vessel for him. He then proceeded to break the Barrier. On the surface, Sans confronted Frisk and asked them when they were going to reset. They promised him that they wouldn't reset, but he told them to be honest. He then sighed and explained to tell him when they were going to reset. Frisk is then shown with their Save File Dialogue Box. They hovered over the reset button and smashed it. They then pressed Continue. Indicating they will never RESET again. Because if they do, the timeline will be sent to the void. Thus, the first season ends. My Sunshine ]] Frisk decided to go meet up with Jessica Grey, the director of the Anti Monster Department (A.M.D), in attempt to convince her to sign a peace contract that would stop all conflict between humans and monsters. On their way, they encounter Betty, a seemingly innocent young girl whom they supposedly save from being run over by a car, and allow her to accompany them for the day. When they reach the A.M.D, Frisk asks Jessica Grey for one last chance to show her that monsters are just as deserving of peace as humans are. Albeit hesitantly, she agrees, and Frisk takes them to W.D. Gaster's laboratory. There, Jessica is informed about Gaster's project on the Core's expansion and how helpful it would be to both humans and monsters, and that the project will only be allowed to develop should she sign the peace contract. hugging Toriel|left]] Frisk then takes them over to the school where Toriel works as a teacher, to show Jessica how human children are being helped to understand and use their magic. After Toriel shows her the trait of one of the children, she suddenly leaves before Frisk can have a chance to stop her. They go looking for her and meet up with Sans and Asriel, and after Frisk introduces them to Betty, they find out that her soul is a color never heard of before: pink. Sans goes to Gaster's lab to help him find out about this new trait, and Frisk shows up after hearing that Sans and Asriel had talked things out. They give Sans a bracelet to remind him about the promise they had made; to never reset again. The following day, Frisk meets up with Jessica at the HSO Department, where the conference would be held and the peace contract between humans and monsters signed. Frisk hears Jessica's story about how her daughter ran away from home without ever returning, and that the reason Jessica had suddenly left the school was that Toriel's interaction with the child had reminded her of her daughter. She agrees to sign the contract, saying that her daughter would have wanted peace between humans and monsters. During the conference, Asgore is questioned about how the barrier was broken. He confesses about the human souls, and the last one he killed turns out to have belonged to Jessica's daughter. Frisk watches Jessica as she calls him a murderer and then storms out, tears streaming down her face, leaving all hope of peace between humans and monsters behind. Dust When Dust begins, Frisk tells the audience that things have gotten tenser between humanity and monsterkind. Worst of all, Asgore was arrested. Frisk soon arrives at Gaster's house. They ask him if he found any info about Betty's unique soul. Sadly, he failed to find anything. Gaster warned Frisk to be careful they were with a monster because the AMD's cameras were suddenly more active. Upon mentioning Mettaton's first live performance, Frisk allowed Betty to come with them. Frisk and Betty soon go get Sans, Papyrus, and Asriel and they all go see Mettaton together. At the performance, they experience, Papyrus accidentally drop slabs of concrete on the area and Sans temporarily losing his powers with a nullifier gun Jessica used. Later, Sans called Frisk over to come and talk to him, Betty, Asriel. They are then forced to tell him that they were trying to RESET. As a result, Sans got so angry that he would've hurt them if it wasn't for Asriel, who stopped him. Frisk wasn't seen throughout the rest of the episode. Do or Die At the start, Frisk was seen practicing apologizing to Sans. Soon Asriel arrived and he (apparently) told him about Betty's actual goals. This scared, shocked, and saddened them so much that they lost a bit of their Determination. Soon, Frisk and Asriel go to see Alphys and Gaster. Here, Gaster encouraged them, causing them to be filled with Determination. 's school to fight off the pink blobs.]]Soon, a pink blob appeared and it attacked Frisk. They fought back but, due to not hitting it hard enough, they couldn't defeat it. But Gaster told the, that they were not slashing at it '''strong enough. He then summoned a hand. The blob tried to stop him by transforming into "Sans", surprising Frisk. However, Gaster just killed it anyway. Frisk then went inside and told Asriel that they needed to go to city in order to protect people from the blobs. ]] Later in the episode, Frisk arrived at Toriel's school to help fight back against Betty's pink blobs. They soon find, Cam, Abigail, and Robin. Cam soon asks them to help them find his younger sister Lily. Frisk agreed to do so but was not seen throughout the rest of the episode. Love Part 1 They first appeared in Toriel's school alongside Abigail. They told her to go to "the shelter" and Asriel told them to help him try to save any more children or to fight off many more blobs. However, Frisk coldly told them that the blobs retreated and that they were too late. Frisk's cold and rude attitude made Asriel concerned for them. Later in the episode, Frisk told Jessica to come with them as they are going to give her something. Frisk gives them a box, Jessica then has a flashback of her daughter opening her gift, and in it is a tutu and ballet shoes. Jessica opens the box, and inside was her daughter's tutu and ballet shoes.'' She then thanks, Frisk and says that they are a nice and kind child. Frisk denies this and they can't afford to be one anymore. Later, they request to talk with Asriel in the backyard, where they reveal that they were trying to find a way to reset since they broke the RESET button, admitting that their promise to Sans was a lie. Frisk elaborates that they knew the timeline was glitched as they set off to fight Betty alone, ignoring the requests of Asriel to stay home and prepare first. They finally say that Flowey wasn't as much of a coward as Asriel, emotionally harming him to the point it raised their LV to 2. Love Part 2 At night, Frisk was thinking about the previous battles they had in the Underground and how they were killed so many times. Betty then popped up and Frisk's soul broke. Since they can't use their SAVE file anymore the battle was all or nothing. The next day, after getting dressed, Frisk attempted to leave the house. In fear, of their safety, Toriel told them to stop. But, in order for her to leave them alone, Frisk cut her hand and told her that they are not her child, and she is "sure as hell" not their mother. This causes their LV to raise to 3. Frisk goes to fight with Betty, and at the beginning of the fight, Frisk was smacked against the wall. Betty attempted to finish them but they avoided the attack. A bit later in the fight, Betty managed to sap a lot of their Determination with hallucinations of memories from the Genocide Run. Frisk would've died if it wasn't for Asriel, who was quickly killed by Betty. After they were forced to watch their friend's "Death". At first, Frisk was winning the fight but everything changed after Betty decided to "asks for a little HELP". Betty then uses HATE on Sans' souls to revive him (which was still being fed off by Akumu) with HATE. He was then commanded to battle Frisk and was easily winning. Before He can kill them, however, Papyrus intervenes, saving Frisk. Using love, Papyrus managed to remove the HATE in Sans' soul, freeing him from Betty's control and shocking Frisk. After the battle, as Toriel and Frisk are walking through the woods, Frisk hangs back a bit and looks at their hand, noticing it is glitching. Realizing that they are now glitching due to utilizing the HATE and glitches to raise their LV, Frisk states that they are 'gonna run out of time'. Trivia * Frisk is not a Pacifist child nor a Genocidal child. They are more of a middle ground between the two. * Genocide Route is continuing Confirmed Theory * Frisk has completed all of the different endings. Camila Post * The timeline being glitched and messed up, was a result of Frisk triggering hard mode. * "He was right after all..." The dialogue at the end of Love Part 1 is a referring to Flowey's statement. "In this world... It's kill or be killed!" Camila Post * Before Love Part 2's release, Camila stated that Frisk does not care about anything, they're just trying to save Timeline. Camila Post. * Frisk stayed in "'The Underground'" for about 30 years until Frisk came to "'The Surface'". Camila Post * Frisk's determination can easily be corrupted. Camila Post * According to a Camila Tumblr post. If Frisk dies, the entire timeline will be automatically erased. Post 1Post 2 ** It doesn't matter if a monster or someone else absorbs Frisk's soul before shattering. Still, the timeline will get erased. Camila Post ** Also, if Betty managed to kill Frisk, causing the timeline to be erased, she wouldn't care. Cami Post * Frisk can use "'but it refused'" ability, but it's difficult. Camila Post * Determination may block and refuse, FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. * It was confirmed by Camila, that Frisk is '''The Player', just like in the Glitchtale/Undertale. Camila Post * Frisk is mentally 30 years old. Camila Post ** Frisk is physically 12 years old. Camila Post * Almost everything is Frisk's fault, even Camila blames Frisk. Camila Post * Frisk feels like a scum for what they have done. Camila Post * Frisk didn't exactly have a life before they fell into the Underground. Camila Post ** Camila did not answer a question about "Frisk was human or not" and remained silent Camila Post ** This time, one of the fans said Frisk was created by the game like Betty. Camila remained silent again. Camila Post * Frisk is the only one who can make a sort of armor made of Determination around their body. Camila Post * According to Camila, Frisk is the only person who can get LV/EXP. Camila Post * If Frisk manages to make RESET somehow, everything will be still going to be ERASE and the world will be turned into "The Void". Camila Post * When Frisk's LV increased from 3 to 19, it has caused more glitches to the timeline and you can see at the end of LOVE Part 2 Frisk says "I'm gonna run out of time ..." ** This might mean the timeline can be erased if the time goes out, possibly meaning Glitchtale Season 2 Ending. ** The reason why Frisk is glitching might be Frisk had LV19 in a True Pacifist Timeline. ** Frisk didn't make their LV to LV20 because they didn't have any previous data with them having LV20. * Frisk's appearance resembles Copper Lightvale's appearance. * Camila confirmed that Glitchtale Frisk is male. Camila Post * In Camila's Glitchtale Poster #2 Speedpaint in the thumbnail Frisk is the only one glitching. * Frisk most likely doesn't want forgiveness for what they've done. * Frisk cannot "fix" the RESET button nor can they RESET again. Camila Post Amino Post * The glitches are very painful for Frisk. Camila Post Navigation es:Frisk ru:Фриск tr:Frisk Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Content